A Reason
by Fallow of the forest
Summary: Aya is a great shinobi even though she has no eyesight and her severe antifangirl policy. Sasuke is running ou of reasons to stay in Konoha. SasuOC Sasukeoc Sasuxoc Sasukexoc rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Yay!! Its my first ever fanfic on yupyup this is sasuoc and my oc is blind but she's not one of those girly Mary-sue blind characters that sit in a corner all day. Yay!!

**All flames will be used to roast Orochimaru!! Just because he should die!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Chibi, if you would?**

**Chibi Fallow: Kk, Fallow here owns nothing except her oc's and the plotline!! And me….. I DIDN'T MEAN TO SIGN THAT CONTRACT!!**

**Me: Ahem, on with the story…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

'_Late, late, late, late!! Dammit, stupid alarm… okay calm down. Where are we meeting? Training ground 37, across Hokage tower and straight on. WHOA!! Almost hit the telephone pole… that would be stupid.'_

Aya was jumping from roof to roof in an effort to make it to training on time. Her alarm clock had broken again and left her with no sense of time until she turned on the radio. Telling her that she had two minutes to get to practice, Hiro was going to kill her.

She jumped down into training ground 37 expecting to sense her teammates there but to her surprise, there was nothing but trees. Suddenly, a kunai shot past her head cutting off a strand of her hair. She turned around towards the direction that the kunai knife had come from and still sensed nothing. _'No way, there's not even a speck of chakra left.'_ She pulled a kunai out of the holster attached to her leg and got into a defensive stance ready to deflect any other weapons thrown at her and all the while searching the terrain for any signs of the enemies chakra.

A shuriken came out of nowhere, then a kunai from a different direction. Aya deflected them with ease and waited, back in her defensive stance. She remained like this for the next ten minutes with the occasional weapon being shot at her until, finally, she spotted it. A small burst of red light in the corner of her eye. She immediately tugged a shuriken out of the pack at her waist and threw it at the quickly retreating light. A loud "Gack!" told her that she hit her target.

"You got too cocky!!" she yelled at her teammate, Jin, who was pinned to a tree by the collar of his shirt now efficiently choking himself. "Come on you two!! I know that you're out there!" Aya yelled forcing her sensei and her other team mate, Hiro, out of the trees and allowing them to stop masking their chakra.

"You idiot." Hiro thumped Aya on the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Aya asked.

"Being late again." Oooh, the master of tact himself.

"Enough of that kiddos, we came here to train." Their sensei, Hideki, announced trying to break up the daily fight.

Team 3 glared at him, a team of genin and a love-hate family of sorts. It was a bond that occurred like a dust bunny, it took time and no one really paid attention to the random cluster of particles forming one large mass under the sofa. Yup, that was the metaphor for Team 3. Hiro could be a bit of a hardass at times but you knew he really cared about the people around him and that he had enough stability of mind to prevent him from going on random emotional rampages which made him a good shinobi and a team leader. Jin was a goofball but he was a good, loved goofball and knew when it was time to buckle down and concentrate on the battle in front of him. Aya, despite her lack of sight, could be the strongest member of the team. Upon losing her sight the rest of her senses were sharpened considerably, making it as if she could see and a few other perks. But, she could only be avoided if someone had perfect stealth they could avoid her easily. Though this was hardly done but it made for a good training exercise. Hideki-sensei was a stable headed jounin that you could tell, under his regulation appearance, was a fountain of knowledge and wisdom.

"Now that I've seen you twos progress with stealth that means that you-" Hideki turned to Aya. "-have to improve on the sharpness of your senses. At the moment a jounin could very well sneak up on you with out breaking a sweat."

"Yeah, yeah." Aya stated, bored. She knew that her team still had the inkling of worry for her that they did when the team had first been formed and she hated it. "Now, is someone going to get Jin down before he hangs?"

The trio laughed before heading over to Jin who was begging for air.

Aya was sitting behind the desk of the Yamanako flower shop twirling a pen and listening to Ino run around killing herself over something totally unreasonable. Aya liked the flower shop, it smelled nice, as flower shops do. Plus, Ino and she had been neighbours and friends forever. "But which one will impress him?!" She heard Ino yell. "Aya! You're not helping me here!"

"Hmm?" Aya asked.

"Which one is better?" She felt Ino spray two different perfumes on either side of her face. "Huh?"

"Well, if you ask me, they both say 'I'm trying way too hard – look at me, look at me!' so…" Aya got up and walked over to the flower display. Her hand hovered around in circles a few times before she grabbed some lilacs an tapped them once on Ino's forehead and then once on either side of her neck. "There you go! Much more subtle, he'll think you re and enchanting and mystical creature now!" Aya grinned goofily.

"You are awesome!" Ino jumped up and down in her girlish glee.

"People don't tell me that enough nowadays…"_ 'I am doing him such a favour, that Sh-' _Aya's thoughts were cut off by a squeal from Ino.

"Oh, Sasuke will definitely want to date me now!!"

"Huh?" Aya face faulted.

"Yeah today's the day that I will surely capture his heart!" Ino was having one of those this-is-my-destiny moments.

"What's so special about today?"

"Team 7 and 10 are going on a mission together! I'm sooo going to show up that billboard brow!!"

"Are you two still going on about that whole fan club thing? I thought you gave it up after we graduated from the academy."

"Nope I will never give up on my Sasuke-kun!" Aya could feel the heat from the fire in Ino's eyes. "And I will never let that Sakura win! I can't believe that you couldn't see Sasuke's total perfection before!"

"Heh, a hoard of screaming girls was never really my thing back then." Aya sighed. Sure he was a good ninja, but no ones that perfect. Plus, you and that Shik-" She was cut off again.

"Ah! Look at the time! I have to pick out a dress. Watch the shop for me, kay?" Ino floated away in a dreamy state at the thought of her fan girl crush.

'_A dress on a ninja mission?' _ Aya went back to her pen twirling and let her thoughts drift aback to the academy days. In the first year of the academy she could still see. Until her hereditary disorder kicked in, her mother and uncle had trained her and prepared her to deal with this from infancy. Her father had died in the Kyuubi no Kitsune attack 13 years ago and her mother and uncle on a later ANBU mission, leaving her all alone… practically lost in the dark. But later she started to se people and things in the form of colours. Her best friend, Ino's, colour was a voiletish sky-blue, so in contrast with her name (Ino means 'wild boar' just in case ya didn't know, I didn't!) and there was always this guy at the front of the class with a really, REALLY bright orange that gave here headaches if she stared at him for too long. Also, people had a different feel to objects as did people to kage bunshins even objects covered in genjustu chakra felt different.

The object of Ino's crush flashed into her head. She remembered Sasuke. He was best ninja in the class before she was split into a different group with her team at age 10

He was very good and you had to respect that. But the rest of the girls got so absorbed into their hormone driven fantasies of a romantic life that they went into full-blown-super-crush mode and the Uchiha Sasuke fan club was born. The most ridiculous thing about the club was that they had rules, lots of them.

She switched from pen twirling to pen tapping from the mixture of reminiscing and boredom. Until the door opened, it was Shikamaru and his usual laid back and lazy air. "Hey, Aya. I'm here to remind Ino to not be two hours late and to not bring five bags… troublesome."

"One sec," Aya opened up the door behind the counter that lead to the Yamanaka living quarters and yelled, "INO GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND PUT DOWN THAT LIPGLOSS BECAUSE YOU DON'T NEED IT!!"

There was a response of, "FIVE SECONDS!" and Aya turned back to Shikamaru who was now leaning against the counter.

"So," Aya decided to start up a conversation. "How's things on your end of the Ino situation?"

"Thing aren't going so well, every time I try to say or do something, something gets in the way." He sighed

"I've tried to intervene but that girl is just too dim to take a hint. I think it's going to take a straight out, no funny stuff confession to bring her to her senses." The pen was now in the process of rolling between her thumb and index finger.

"Are you kidding? That would be far to troublesome."

"And this little game of verbal tennis that you two have going on isn't troublesome?"

"Hey, it's hard to get a word in with her and she obsesses over Uchiha too much."

"So! Redirect the obsession to you! A straight slap in the face with the facts will bring here down to earth and then send her to heaven with you. Aya, the almighty fountain of wisdom has spoken." Aya crossed her arms, pen in tow, stating that this was the end of the conversation. Shikamaru sighed. "Anyways, when life gets you down, you can always do the Shika shake!!"

Shikamaru laughed, Aya could make any situation simple with her odd sense of goofball logic. Ino chose to make her grand entrance at that moment. Shikamaru stiffened and Aya giggled at the change of atmosphere in the room. "You guys go ahead and I'll close up."

"Thanks." Ino said and chucked Aya her keys.

"No probs and remember to shake it pineapple head!" Aya laughed and shook her booty as an example before hearing the two exit and the bell on the door making its pleasant dinging sound. She decided to keep the pen that she had grown attached to and twisted her long brown hair up into a bun and shoved the pen into it to keep it up.

She remembered to turn all of the lights off and locked all of the windows and doors before stepping out into the crisp night air.

Meanwhile, Sasuke Uchiha, the man of everyone's heart, was walking to the gates trying to block out all thoughts of the fact that he'd be sharing a tent with the dobe for a week again. Plus, Sakura and the Yamanako girl were going to do nothing but cling to his arm and yell at each other for the whole mission. Why did they put these two teams together in the first place. The only people that had any sense were Shikamaru and he, since Chouji only got serious when someone insulted his weight. Dear god, that was a mess that they would no doubt have to clean up. This was only a escort mission for a trade merchant to the rice country. Hardly a C-ranked mission, Tsunade must have been drunk. Sasuke was really tiring of this village and everyday his curse mark burned with the reminder of a promise.

He could already hear Sakura yelling at Naruto for something and sighed and decided to get on with it.

Okey doke, sorry if that's a bit short but its kind of an intro to the situation and there is a reason that they're going to the rice country.. umm could someone please tell me where the valley of the end is. I need that…

**Chibi: Remember, Fallow runs on sherbet sticks and positive reviews… keep the flames inside your head.**

**R&R!! THE BUTTON IS THERE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chappie 2!! On the same day as chappie one, probs wont get this up by tonight but I started it up today!!

**Me: Gaara, your turn to do the disclaimer.**

**Gaara: Hn, she owns nothing…**

**Me: There would be so much more topless ness if I did!**

**Gaara & Chibi: sweat drop**

**Me: ONWARD**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Teams 7 and 10 had stopped to camp on the boarder of the rice country, at the Valley of the End. Sasuke stared up at the statues with interest and when he saw the face of the giant looming Akatsuki member he thought of his brother, which triggered a familiar sensation of hatred and an inflammation of the curse seal. He lightly pressed his hand upon his neck on pure reflex and sighed.

"Yo, teme!" Naruto yelled. "Chows ready!" Sasuke rejoined the group and took up his cup ramen.

"Oi," Sasuke started, noticing what was missing from the scene. "Where's Shikamaru?"

"He took Ino-pig aside somewhere." Sakura said, snuggling up to Sasukes arm. Sasuke tried his best to at least give her the hint with the Uchiha death glare. The merchants were in a corner inspecting some finery when such a shrill and loud noise erupted out of the woods that they both dropped their eyeglasses, causing them to shatter with a nice tinkling sound.

"OF COURSE YOU BAKA!!! YIPEE!!" The shinobi around the campfire, except for Kakashi (He was reading), whipped their heads around at this noise and saw Shikamaru strolling out of the woods with a smug look on his face and Ino on his arm.

"'Bout time." Chouji muttered, between a mouthful of chips. Ino and Shikamaru plopped down for their food, Ino gulped down a little more than her regular amount, with the knowledge that she had bagged a man for the moment.

"What finally gave you the courage? Huh, Shikamaru?" Naruto teased, leering.

"Aya Makoro, (A/N made that up on the spot.) as a matter of fact." Shikamaru sighed.

"She was in on this?" Ino inquired.

"Explaining is too troublesome.." Shikamaru stated.

"Makoro…..Oh! Do you mean that blind girl that always sat at the back of class?" It was Narutos turn.

"Yeah, she joined Hiros team and I see her in the flower shop sometimes." Chouji stated.

"Wow she is a master matchmaker……..GO AYA!!"

Sasuke was listening half-heartedly to the banter when the memories of the academy did strike him. Yeah, he remembered Aya she was the only female that didn't fight for him to sit next to her. So, sometimes he did just because it was quiet. She used to acknowledge him politely with a wave or a simple 'Hi' and then wouldn't say a word to him for the rest of the day, which was a nice change for him. So she was apparently still in the shinobi business, good for her.

Soon enough talk died down and everyone agreed to hit the hay and leave Sakura to the first watch. Sasuke turned to face the imminent terror of Naruto s sleep talking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, they reached their destination in the rice country and without the merchants to slow them down they easily made it back to Konoha in two days (The trip there had taken four). After the report of the mission's success to the Hokage, the day was free for the choosing and Ino and Shikamaru headed to the flower shop.

They were greeted enthusiastically to say the least. "You're back? QUITTIN' TIME!" were the first words out of Ayas mouth. She was about to just walk out of the shop just like that when she froze and turned around. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait…" Aya put her finger to her chin in a mock thinking gesture. "Soooomethings differeeent. Hmm, oh my god! Did someone get a tattoo? No, Gasp Shika finally did it!! God damn, that took a while."

"Very funny, now if your done… give me a hug you meddler!" Ino withdrew her hand from Shikamarus and flung her arms around Aya in a bear hug.

"Thanks man," Shikamaru said. Aya simply raised her hand in a gesture that said 'no problem' and exited the shop, leaving the two alone.

Aya was pleased with her victory and decided to go pick herself something up from the market for dinner. Her favourite sweet dumplings sounded like a good choice, so she headed for a good food stand that she knew.

It wasn't that long until she reached it only to realise there was a huge queue. She new this was the only place where they made the special kind of super sweet dumpling that she enjoyed and figured that it was worth it and thus joined the queue to be served. She knew that the queue was growing when she felt a presence behind her and her them sigh exasperatedly. They'd all been standing there for at least 30 minutes without budging when she decided to try and spark up a conversation with the guy behind her. "What the hell is happening up there?" She asked him, indicating to the head of the queue.

"Hn, some old guy." The man had a very deep voice and his charka colour was an even deeper blue.

"What's he doing? I can't see him."

"I think he arguing over the price of a jar of preserved fruit." The guy replied.

"Eh? All I wanted was some super sweet dumplings! Knowing old men and the price of food today we could be standing here forever." Aya moaned.

"Hn." Wow, now this guy was talkative.

"So, since were going to be standing next to each other for the next eternum. My names Aya, Aya Mokoro." Aya extended a hand.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Aya felt a strong hand take hers and shake it gently.

"No way. The guy that every other girl in Konoha is obsessed about? Who would've thunk it." Aya sounded a little amused and shook her head in disbelief.

"Yeah… I think we went to the academy together…" In fact, Sasuke knew this. When he saw her eyes he saw sky blue irises and, instead of the regular pitch black, her pupils were a little greyed over. But hell, he wouldn't have known here by her eyes. Look at the Hyuugas, they had no pupils.

"I suppose you go the Ino-Shikamaru update? You must have been there."

He nodded "She almost blew out my eardrums."

Aya laughed at this and muttered something like 'Typical Ino.'

Banter continued with mainly Aya talking and asking questions and Sasuke giving short to the point answers. Aya was enjoying the break from the boredom of waiting in line and Sasuke was just staying emotionally level on the whole conversation. This fact even surprised him a little bit, this girl did talk, yes. But she didn't do it in an annoying way and didn't blush whenever he gave her an answer directly. She didn't dress to impress like Sakuras red dress, she wore simple black battle shorts with a regulation weapons holster and pack, a blue tank top and an open loose black jacket and her hair was held up by a biro pen. (Stolen from work… she liked it!)

Sasukes thoughts and observations were interrupted by a cry of 'He's done!!' from the people infront of them in the line. Aya did a little jump and said "Dumplings here I come!" when the line started moving at an excelerated speed due to the fact that the people wanted to go home and the store clerk was late for his girlfriends home-cooked dinner, she was gonna kill him.

The two finally managed to get their food. Ayas sickly sweet dumplings and Sasukes onigiri. Aya piped up "Its dark out, isn't it?"

Sasuke nodded "We were in there for four hours."

"Well, it was nice to meet you again Sasuke Uchiha." Aya turned around and began jumping from roof to roof, back to where she came from. Sasuke sighed, that was weird.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several days later, Aya was called to the Hokages office. She strolled up to the building and explained to the woman at the front desk that she had an appointment before beginning her ascent to the Hokages office. When she entered the room she felt the familiar presence of the Hokage and Shizune. But there were other presences there, Rock Lee she recognised, who didn't know about the lycra jumpsuit and to her surprise, the Uchiha guy that she met the other day was there. She put on a grin and a little wave, Lee and Shizune greeted her back, Tsunade didn't move and Sasuke just grunted a little.

"Now that were all here, we may begin your briefing." Tsunade began and everyone turned their full attention to her. "You three are going to complete a mission in the tea country together. You shall be night guards for a travelling museum for the next Tea country arts festival." Everyone took this in and then stared at Tsunade. Well, everyone except Aya, she just looked confused.

"Hokage-sama?" Lee raised his hand.

"Yes Lee?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"All respect meant Ma-am," Lee saluted. "but are you sure about this team combination? I mean we three have never even trained as a three-man unit together. Should we really be doing a mission together?"

"Well that's what most people would presume Lee." Shizune said, smiling from behind the Hokage. "But the three of you are each quite skilled in your own respective field. Lee has his taijutsu, Aya is very good at genjutsu and Sasuke is skilled at ninjutsu. The three of you combined make a good force that is very suitable for this mission. Question answered?"

"Yes, thank you." Lee did a little bow.

"Well that's good enough for me." Aya stated and Tsunade threw her a small file, which she caught with ease. This produced a small look of surprise from Lee.

'_I thought that she couldn't see! This is sure to be interesting!!' _ Lee thought excitedly.

"And this is?" Aya asked, weighing the file in her hand.

"A more detailed brief of your mission and the profiles of some thief's that may be after the artefacts and art." Tsunade stated, before passing one of these documents to each Lee and Sasuke. "I expect you to all have studied this before you leave. You are dismissed."

They all exited the room and as soon as they were outside Lee jumped into action. "You two! I look forward to working with you. Sasuke! My eternal rival shall prove to be a worthy opponent and I look forward to finding out about you and seeing the shining brightness of your youth!!" Lee shot them a 'nice guy pose'.

Aya shot him a questioning look and wondered what was up with this guy. "Okay…" She said in a cautious manner. "I'll just see all of you tomorrow… bye." She turned around and did a running jump out of an open window down the corridor.

"WHOOT!! A truly youthful move! Do you not think Sasuke?" Lee cheered. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and proofed out of existence, as you do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At her apartment, Aya sighed and placed her keys on the counter. So she was doing a mission with the Uchiha guy huh? What a coincidence! She manages to avoid Konohas most wanted bachelor for several years and now she runs into him twice in one week. Life was pretty twisted sometimes at least this time she wouldn't have to listen to Ino rant like she did when she got wind that any other girl go to spend five seconds alone with Sasuke, even if it was the nurse in the Hospital elevator. This was gonna be quite interesting. Ayas mind wandered to the date and then the thought struck her. Would she make it back in time for that day? She never missed it, she thought. Maybe she would just have to bail on the mission early, if she asked nicely then she might be able to get that weird loud guy to cover for her, he seemed pretty chivalrous. That would be easy enough.

Aya quickly thumbed through the file on the know art thieves in the area. She pumped a little bit of chakra into the ink so that she could read it. The thieves were no more than mere thugs and low rank rouge shinobi. The art festival itself was pretty well known, and no doubt that there would be a lot of people there. They would probably be there just to throw out the people who voiced their opinions on art in too… extreme a fashion or the people who ignored the 'quiet please' signs. Oh joy, Aya could tell that this would be one roller coaster of a mission.

But she knew that she just had to bear with it. So she just sighed and resigned herself to having a shower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, the newly teamed up trio arrived at the east gate out of Konoha. Naturally Lee was early. "YOSH!!" he yelled when each Sasuke and Aya turned up at the gate. "Are you two ready for our excellent mission together?!" He started randomly reeling off poses whilst Sasuke rolled his eyes and Aya had a 'wtf?' look on her face.

Sasuke spoke what was on both his and Ayas mind "Lets just go already." He said in monotone and Aya just nodded as the all turned with at final 'YOSH!!' from Lee.

Later they were speeding through the woods surrounding Konoha at their usual ninjaish speed, jumping from branch to branch. Lee spotted out of the corner of his eye that Aya was ducking and missing braches and leaves with expert speed and accuracy. He edged up nest to her and matched her steps before piping up, "Excuse me Aya! May I be so bold as to ask a question?"

Aya turned her head to him whilst still jumping and dodging with accuracy. "Shoot."

Lee grinned one of those blindingly white grins. "Very well! I was wondering, your profile says that you are blind. Yet you act as if you can see!"

"What do you mean?" Aya asked. Neither of them were aware that Sasuke was also tuning in on this conversation since he had been asking himself the very same question.

"You caught that scroll as if you saw it coming and your dodging these branches so expertly!"

"Ah, well you see." Aya started. "Ever since I became blind like mother when I was six years old my other senses have sharpened as well as my chakra sense. I can sense people chakra and get a sense of the shape of their bodies, in essence that is how I can see them. Also sound bounces off of objects as they cut through air particles so a rough sonar sense goes off. My mother knew that I was going to be blind from the moment I was born, so she and my uncle trained me to be prepared for it. They trained my senses and made me do jutsus with a blindfold on as well as teaching me to never take my senses for granted. But as far as my sense goes a can see most shapes and it would take a master of stealth to hide something from me, but I cant see colours and lots of details."

"WOW! You are a truly amazing person and a splendid ninja, Aya!!" Lee started pumping his fists into the air with flames in his eyes. Aya just laughed and scratched the back of her head.

Sasuke was intrigued by this, she had learned to sharpen her senses to an extent where she could see without eyes, he could learn from her.

They travelled on like this with Lee being loud, Aya just being polite and Sasuke being silent. After some time they finally reached the tea country and the art festival. They landed from the treetops to a spot near the sign for the exhibition. They walked up to the sign and were about to announce their arrival when they heard a rather flamboyant voice yell, "Oh darlings!" A man in a pink dress shirt and a green scarf ran up to them and then panted from doing it with the effort to not crinkle or crease his designer black silk trousers. "Oh my! Are you darling the Konoha nins that we sent for?"

Lee jumped forward and posed. "Yes sir! Our splendid abilities are at your service!!" He flexed.

"Oh wonderful darlings! I am the curator Francesco." The man flicked his long blond highlighted hair. "You are needed now to lift some stock That is just too heavy for little old me now!" The man practically skipped into one of the big white tents with ninjas in tow. "Okies darlings! We need all of this stuff moved into the display tent next door. Then," The man looked them over up and down. "you three come to the makeover tent, you need it. Toodles darlings!" then he turned around and skipped away again, like a fairy.

The others turned to the huge tent full of boxes that faced them. Oh yeah, this would be fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Sorry this took so long!!! I had so much coursework and so many projects on top of an hour and a half of homework! There goes my weekend. And I did all of this during the past four weekdays.

**Chibi: And remember everytime someone flames Fallow, God kills a puppy. The really cute ones.**

**Gaara: Just call me god.**

**Me: You two just go back to your cupboard…**

**R&R**


End file.
